gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.11 Maraton
Chris: Poprzednio w mieście totalnej porażki uczestnicy zmierzyli się w ulicznym wyścigu z przeszkodami. Odpadł Owen, który zawadził na wygranej jego dróżyny. W sumie zostało jedenastu uczestników. Ale co będzie dalej? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Tyler: Jak to dobrze być bezpiecznym. Duncan: Nie ciesz się tak, dziś ktoś znowu odpadnie. Beth: Raczej tak, ale nikt z nas, dzisiaj wygramy. Chris: Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia, wszyscy na dół. Courtney: Oszalałeś? Nie zdążyłam się nawet przebrać. Chris: Wyluzuj, na pewno będziesz zadowolona z tego co zaraz powiem. Gwen: To mów wreszcie. Chris: Dzisiaj nikt nie odpadnie. Jednak, ta osoba co wygra, będzie na następnych obradach nietykalna. Courtney: Świetnie, ale co dziś będzie za wyzwanie? Chris: Tym możesz już aż tak nie być zadowolona. A wyzwaniem będzie trzydniowy maraton wokół Porażkopolis. Gwen: Ty chyba żartujesz? Chris: Nie ma mowy, każdy będzie miał do dyspozycji trzy przerwy. W noce, będziecie mogli odsapnąć. Zawodnik, który najszybciej przebiegnie 13 razy Porażkopolis dookoła, albo wytrzyma w biegu te trzy dni, oczywiście z maksymalnie wykorzystanymi przerwami, wygrywa. I na kolejnych obradach będzie bezpieczna. A ja będę was obserwował z helikoptera. W każdej chwili ktoś może zrezygnować jeśli nie czuje się na siłach. Courtney: A jeśli zwycięzca wygra następną konkurencje? Chris: Nie martw się, wtedy będzie się to ciągnęło dopuki ta osoba przegra wyzwanie. Oficjalnie zaczynamy rajd za godzine. Macie czas się przygotować. Duncan: Mam tego dość, które to już wyzwanie gdzie musimy się ścigać. Tyler: Mnie to nie przeszkadza, cały czas jestem w formie. Beth: Oj zamknijcie się wszyscy. Mam dość tych waszych kłutni. Duncan: Ale nie mów że nie masz dość tych durnych wyzwań. Chris: Zbiórka wszyscy, zaraz zaczynamy rajd. Courtney: Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a dałeś nam godzinę. Chris: Nie ma sensu zbytni się rozluźniać, musicie być zwarci i gotowi, a nie rozleniwieni. DJ: Chce zgłosić, że pan misiaczek chwilowo cierpi na brak kondycji. Chris: Nie martw się, możesz go włożyć do tego plecaka. DJ: Dzięki, pan misiaczek to bardzo docenia. Geoff: Stary, nie rób z siebie takiego dziwadła. DJ: Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Geoff: Nieważne. Trent: Pamiętajcie, dziś nikt nie odpadnie więc nie ma sensu się kłucić. Gwen: Trent ma rację, opanujcie się. Courtney: Ej, cicho tam, dziś ktoś z nas musi wygrać. Geoff: A co za różnica kto? I tak tylko jedna osoba będzie bezpieczna. Chris: Do biegu, gotowi, start!!! Duncan: Ruszamy. Tyler: Będę najszybszy. Noah: Nie ma sensu się wysilać, i tak dziś nie odpadnę. Gwen: Jak chcesz ty kujonie. Beth: Nie jestem stworzona do takiego biegania. Bridgette: Nie chcesz chyba zrezygnować z nietykalności. Chris: Minęły już 3 godziny, jeszcze 69 i kończycie. Trent: To nas pocieszyłeś. Chris: Możesz przecież obiegnąć miasto 13 razy. Courtney: Czemu 13, przecież ta dziura ma parenaście kilometrów kwadratowych. Zajęłoby nam to conajmniej 2 dni. Chris: I o to chodzi. Courtney: Jesteś szalony. Chris: Wiem, ale czego nie robi się la oglądalności. Cody: Jestem zmęczony. Duncan: Dalej ziom, nie możesz odpaść tak szybko. Bridgette: Właśnie, każdy tutaj może wygrać, minęło już koło 6 godzin. Trent: Dobra kondycja to podstawa. Geoff: O tak, wiesz co mówisz. Niedługo obiegniemy to miasto po raz pierwszy. DJ: Jak tam panie misiaczku? Dobrze się czójesz? Geoff: Stary, on i tak nic nie robi, właściwie to on nawet nie jest żywy. DJ: Zależy dla kogo ty ignorancie. Geoff: Z nim to jak gadanie do ściany. Trent: Masz rację. Beth: Jak tam? Wytrzymujesz jeszcze? Tyler: No pewnie, nie ma rzeczy, w której bym się zmęczył. Beth: No cóż... Tyler: Padam z sił, biorę przerwe. Beth: Tak myślałam. Chris: Minęło już 16 godzin, a najlepsi zawodnicy obiegli Porażkopolis już 5 razy. Nieźle. Dokonali tego Trent, Geoff i Duncan. Ale coś słobo idzie reszcie. Zajzryjmy do nich. Courtney: Nie mam siły, a jak z tobą. Gwen: Wysiadam, biorę przerwę. Courtney: Ja też. Trent: Nieźle, jesteśmy w czołówce. Duncan: Ech, wcale nie jest to takie męczące. Cody: Nie mam siły, odpadam. Chris: Cody, odpada. Zostało jeszcze 10 zawodników. A co u reszty? Noah: Jak już mówiłem, nie ma sensu się wysilać. Przeszedłem niespełna 1 kilometr, ale jestem w pełni sił. Tyler: Koniec przerwy, czas zawojować. Bridgette: Muszę przyśpieczyć, dogonie Duncana. Duncan: Muszę jednak zrobić sobię przerwę. DJ: Nie mogę biec dalej, pan misiaczek też nie. Rezygnuję z wyścigu. Chris: Dwojga odpadło, a pierwszy dzień już minął, dokładnie to 26 godzin. Zawodnicy teraz mają przerwę nocną, więc zatrzymujemy zegary i czas na relację. Ekhm...na pierwszym odcinku rządzili Trent i Geoff, jednak Duncan syzbko ich dogonił i biegli łeb w łeb. Następnie tempo podwyższyła także Bridgette, a Cody zrezygnował. Courtney i Gwen starały się dogonić resztę, ale na marne. Odpadł również DJ i jego pan misiaczek. Trent, Geoff, Duncan i Bridgette obiegli miasto już 8 razy. Nieźle, muszą tego dokonać już tylko pięć razy. W takim tempie nasz zegar jest niepotzrebny. No cóż, budzimy zawodników i wracamy do rajdu. Syrena Gwen: Ał, czy on oszalał? Courtney: Prawdopodobnie tak. Geoff: Czas wstawać stary, nadal mamy przewagę. Chris: Więc już połowa rajdu za nami, a dokładnie 35 godzin. Geoff i Trent obiegli miasto już 10 razy, Duncan 8, a Bridgette, Gwen i Courtney 7 razy. Nieźle zapowiada się ten finish. Beth: Ja już też nie dam rady, odchodzę. Tyler: O nie, muszę przyspieszyć. Ale najpierw przerwa. Chris: Tyler bierze drugą przerwę. Pamiętaj, masz jeszcze jedną. Duncan: Jestem wypoczęty i zaraz ich dogonię. Geoff: Utrzymujemy prowadzenie, jeszcze 3 razy okrążymy to miasto i wygramy. Trent: Racja, co to dla nas, możemy razem zapewnić sobie nietykalność. Courtney: Padam, już dalej nie mogę biec. Gwen: Nie opuszczaj mnie, jeszcze musisz wytzrymać. Courtney: Nic z tego, nie mam już siły. Gwen: Rezygnujesz z nietykalności? Courtney: A jakie my mamy sznase? Jeseśmy o 3 okrążenia w tył od najlepszych. Gwen: W sumie racja, tutaj nie liczą się już dróżyny, bo i tak nagroda będzie indywidualna. Noah: Prawie ukończyłem pierwsze okrążenie. Chris: Brawo, możesz być jedynym który wytrwa te 72 godziny. Noah: Możliwe, inni biegają jak szaleńcy, nie zdają sobie sprawy że szybciej się męczą. Chris: Sprytnie, ale niektórzy już prawie skończyli 11 okrążenie, a nawet na pewno, Geoff i Trent. DObra robota chłopaki, ale pamiętajcie że tylko jeden z was dostanie nietykalność. Bridgette: Jest, skończyłam 10 okrążenie, może dogonie Geoffa i Trenta. Duncan: Nie mam już siły, poddaje się. Chris: Cienko z wami ludzie, zostało was 6. Tyler: Czas wstawać, muszę ich dogonić. Gwen: Też wymiękam, kto wymyślał takie szalone wyzwania. Chris: Też jestem ciekaw. Noah: Idę sobie spacerkiem... Trent: Nara stary. Geoff: Juhu, właśnie kończymy 12 okrążenie, jeszcze jedno. Chris: Brawo chłopaki, tak na marginesie, minęło już 52 godziny. Czas na drugą przerwe nocną. Geoff: O tak, chętnie sobie odpocznę. Chris: Nie, tylko żartowałem. Biegajcie dalej, już i tak wam niewiele zostało. Tyler: Ile można biegać? Odchodzę. Bridgette: Już 11 okrążenie, jeśli przyspiesze to jeszcze wygram. Noah: Ja sobie zrobię przerwe. Zrobiłem 2 okrążenia a dla mnie to i tak męczące. Geoff: Mamy doskonałą kondycję. Trent: Na samym końcu ktoś z nas wygra. Bridgette: Zaraz będe ich miała. Już prawię 12 okrążenie, jest! Chris: Bridgette przyspiesza, a Geoff i Trent na pierwszym miejscu. Noah: A co ja będę się ścigał, ta praca to nie dla mnie. Odpadam. Chris: Może być dramatyczna końcówka. Trent: Nie dam rady stary. mUsisz uratować nasz honor, ja padam. Geoff: Trzymaj się, zostało 200 metrów. Bridgette: Już Cie mam. Geoff: O nie! Muszę wygrać, przez cały rajd prowadziłem. Bridgette: Już nie, ja wygram. Chris: Ostatnie 20 metrów. Geoff: Rzuce się na ostatnim metzre, wygram. Bridgette: O nie, już ja o to zadbam. Chris: Oł, kto by pomyślał, wślizg od tyłu. Normalnie to by była czerwona kartka, ale to nie mecz piłkarski. Niespodziewanie wygrywa Bridgette, a po Geoffa przyjeżdża karetka, współczuję stary. Trent: A niech to, byliśmy tak blisko. Chris: Bridgette na następne obrady otrzymuje nietykalność, jednak dziś nikt nie odpada. Ale co zdarzy się już w następnym odcinku? Przekonacie się o tym już niedługo w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.